My Life
by DefineAuthor
Summary: Everyone has a kid. Some have 2 some have 4 some have 5 but their life is filled with twist and turns. Sequel to 'Do You Know' Rated: T. Shippings: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jeroy, Mickara
1. Rutter and Miller Profile

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Chapter 1- Intro

Profile of Rutter Family

Name: Fabian Rutter

D.O.B: 21 August

Gender: Male

Likes: Egypt, History, Wife, Kids, Music

Dislikes: Evil Spirits, Ghost etc.

Fact: Plays a lot of instruments

Name: Nina Martin- Rutter

D.O.B: 7 July

Gender: Female

Likes: Kids, Husband, Journalism and Mysteries.

Dislikes: Evil Spirits, Ghost etc.

Fact: The Chosen One

Name: Jason Rutter

Age: 17

D.O.B: 23 January

Gender: Male

Fave Colour: Black

Best friend: Jake, Jackson

Likes: Guitar, Girls, Partying, Football, Singing

Dislikes: Fake Girls, His Bed Hair, When siblings are annoying.

Fact: Has had 12 girlfriends... This year

Name: Geneviene Rutter

Age: 16

D.O.B: 3 April

Gender: Female

Best friend: Annie and Izzy

Fave Colour: Hot Pink

Likes: Singing, Partying, Debating, Reading, Boyfriend, Books, Tennis

Dislikes: Mess, Dark Colours, Public Speaking

Facts: Was born 2mins earlier

Name: Genevieve Rutter

Age: 16

D.O.B: 3 April

Gender: Female

Bestfriend: Izzy and Annie

Fave Colour: Soft Pink

Likes: Singing, Partying, Public Speaking, Reading, Boyfriend, Books, Netball

Dislikes: Mess, Dark Colours, Debating

Facts: Really Smart

Name: Nicholas Rutter

Age: 1

D.O.B: 2 Febuary

Gender: Male

Facts: Born Premature

Profile of Miller Family

Name: Edison Miller

D.O.B August 9

Gender: Male

Likes: Wife, Guitar, Football

Dislikes: Evil things

Facts: Former Osirion, calls Patricia Yacker

Name: Patricia Williamson- Miller

D.O.B: 10 February

Gender: Female

Likes: Husbands, Guitar, Art

Dislikes: Evil things

Facts: Calls Eddie Slimeball

Name: Jake Miller

Age: 18

D.O.B: 1 December

Gender: Male

Best friends: Jason and Jack

Likes: Partying, football, soccer

Dislikes: fake girls

Name: Isabella Miller

Age: 16

D.O.B: 23 April

Gender: Female

Fave Colour: Light Purple

Best friends: Genevieve and Geneviene

Likes: Books, Tennis, Sushi, partying

Dislikes: Banana, Colour Brown, Soccer

Facts: Has a twin and born 10mins earlier

Name:Annabelle Miller

Age: 16

D.O.B: 23 April

Gender: Female

Fave Colour: Magenta Purple

Best friends: Geneviene and Genevieve

Likes: Soccer, ice-cream, books, History, Boyfriend, partying

Dislike: insects and creepy crawlies

Facts: gets straight As in class

* * *

**Hello,**

**Yes I know so soon? Anyways this is just the profile their will be like 4 more chapters or maybe 5 :/ sorry... But please review and tell me whats you thing of the characters :)**

**THIS HAS BEEN EDITTED BECAUSE I MADE BIG MISTAKES! OOPS**


	2. Millington, Clarke&Campbell Profile

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Profile

Lewis Family Profile

Name: Alfie Lewis  
D.O.B: 13 February  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Gold, Aliens (use to), Wife, Ancient Things  
Dislikes: Mysteries, Ghost

Name: Amber Millington- Lewis  
D.O.B: May 8  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Fashion, Make up, Hair, Jewellery, Husband  
Dislikes: Weird People, Broken Nail, Looking Old

Name: Jack Millington  
Age: 19  
D.O.B: September 2  
Gender: Male  
Fave Colour: Red  
Likes: Football, Cars, Girls  
Dislikes: ice-cream, books  
Fact: got kept down in year 6

Name: Ana Millington  
Age: 9  
D.O.B: 19 August  
Gender: Female  
Fave Colour: Pink and Purp,e  
Likes: Dolls, Hairstyles, Fashion, Clothes, Toys  
Dislikes: Boys, Boy Toys  
Fact: Was born premature

Clarke Family

Name: Jerome Clarke  
D.O.B: 11 June  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Pranking, Wife, Gold Stuff, Something that will make him rich  
Dislikes: Something horrible, work  
Fact: Best Friends with Alfie

Name: Joy Mercer- Clarke  
D.O.B: 7 July  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Fashion, Being the boss, writing, Husband  
Dislikes: When people copy her, when husband messes around  
Fact: Best Friends with Patricia

Name: Allie Clarke  
Age: 17  
D.O.B: 4 October  
Best friend: Alexa  
Fave Colour: Teal  
Likes: Make Up, Cameras, Blogging, Posting Youtube vids.  
Dislikes: when people disrespects her, when people tell her what to do  
Fact: Best Friends with everyone but closer to Alexa

Name: Liana Clarke  
Age: 9  
D.O.B: 15 November  
Fave Colour: White  
Best friend: Ana  
Like: Toys, Dolls, Barbue  
Dislikes: Cars, Colour Blue  
Fact: Loves to dance

Campbell Family

Name: Mick Campbell  
D.O.B: 25 May  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Sports, Cars, Traveling  
Dislikes: Science, Business  
Facts: Dated Mara 2 times

Name: Mara Jaffrey- Campbell  
D.O.B: 22 Decmeber  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Business, Science, Traveling, Teaching  
Dislikes: Sports  
Facts: Has sporty parents

Name: Jacob Campbell  
D.O.B: 2 April  
Age: 10  
Fave Colour: Orange  
Likes: Cars, Sports, Running  
Dislikes: Being Lazy, Flirty Girls  
Facts: Likes Allie

Name: Lizzie Campbell  
D.O.B: 26 September  
Age: 1  
D.O.B: February 22  
Gender: Female  
Facts: Born 20 days after Nichola

* * *

**Hello,**

**Sorry for the mistake! I was rushing and then the baby Nicholas turned into Jason but it changed and if you look at Jakes best friend their was no mistake it said Jason and Jack**


	3. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Chapter 1- The New Beginning

Nina's P.O.V

"Gen, Genny!" I called them from downstairs. I had 3 kids now and at the State of being pregnant. The oldest was Jason with the American accent and the second are the twins Genevieve and Geneviene having a british accent and the youngest Nicholas.

"Coming!" They ran downstairs dressed in short shorts and a t-shirt with their bags.

"I need you two to buy the groceries, the list is on the fridge" I told them while feeding the baby on the high chair.

"Yes but were going to Aunt Amber to get our hair done" Gen said.

"Ok but hurry up and no fancy hair dyes this time or cuts" I told them.

"Just a trim" they both said and left. I heard a car door shut, I thought it was the twins but it was Fabian.

"Nina I'm home!" He yelled as he opened the door.

"Did you see the twins?" I asked him and he replied with a yes. He then gave the baby a small kiss on the cheek and a peck on the lips for me. Jason then walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad" he said as he went out of the room.

"Jason come back" Fabian called him. And he entered the kitchen backwards. "Are you hiding something?" Fabian asked. Jason then stopped munching his apple.

"Pftt, nothings up" he said. He was a bad liar. "Ok, can I go to Jack's party on the weekends?" He pleaded.

"Remember you have to baby sit the baby" I said and he groaned.

"Can't the twins do it" he said coming inside the room again exclaiming. Fabian and I stared at him one eyebrow up. "Fine" he groaned.

Amber's P.O.V

The bell rang for the boutique door. It was Gen and Genny. "Hey Aunt Amber" Gen said. You could tell them apart by what colour or/and the hairstyle.

"Good morning girls" I said, nothing has really change about me over the pass few years. I still looked the same and I still sound the same. "Let me guess you want me to do your hair, not cut just trim?" I said.

"Yes, you know Mum" they giggled and sat down. I began brushing Genny's hair.

"You know I use to do you Mums hair and make up, have I told you the story of..."

"You fixing Mum up for the double date?" They interrupted me, "and then everything went wrong?".

"No" i pointed out but before I could say anything else someone tickled from the back and yelled boo!. I turned around to see Alfie. "ALFIE!" I slapped him on the arm. The girls laughed.

"Were you guys always like that?" They both asked laughing a little. "Mum and Dad never told us about high school" Genny said.

"You mean your Mum never told you about her high school life?" I asked surprisingly. "I don't know how you guys have entertainment in your family, but to answer your question yes" I told them, "he needs to find a new hobby". They then laughed again.

After a while I finished trimming their hair. "Done" I said, "next time ask you Mum if I could give you a fringe I said.

"Thank you" they said "Bye". My phone rang as they left.

Nina's P.O.V

"Were Home" The girls yelled holding shopping bags as they entered the kitchen. "We have everything you listed down".

"Ok thanks" I smiled while cooking. The baby then started crying "can one of you get him please?" I asked.

"Ok" they said and one walked up stair and the other went to the living room. I started to cook again when my locket distracted.

I stopped and looked at it, 'Chosen One' a voice rang through my head, but before I knew it someone was yelling my name.

* * *

**Long Time, No See**

**I'm Back. Sorry I haven't really updated because I was at camp but here, your first chapter also please follow me on Instagram, twitter and Facebook. All info is on profile.**

**And I might start a goal, starting 50. Thanks! BYE! R&R, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE.**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 2- Wait, What?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Chapter- "Wait, What?!"

Patricia's P.O.V

"Nina!" Eddie and I shouted her name. She was holding her locket, she was distracted. She then looked around her filled with shock, she hesitated. Eddie quickly ran to the stove and turned it off, while I tried to make Nina calm down. "Nina what happened?" I asked very concerned,

"Nothing just got distracted" she faked smile.

"By what?" Eddie said fanning the smoke away so the smoke alarm won't go.

"Just my locket" she smiled. I nodded with one eyebrow up.

"So your saying you got distracted by your locket then almost set your house on fire?" I asked, "and what were you distracted about".

"Ok you got me but I heard voices." She said looking confused and stressed.

"What voices?" Eddie joined in.

"It's going 'Chosen One'" she told us, "why?".

"Ok I know this is weird because I'm the Osirion anymore, but I heard voices like that but it's saying different Osirion stuff" he explained.

"And you didn't bother telling me?" I argued.

"I was but-" he was interrupted by Nina,

"Guys Stop! First of all maybe we just got use to hearing stuff likes those in our heads and second do not tell the kids about Sibuna or anything, we could lead them to deadly mystery" she stated.

"What about Fabian? I mean you have to tell him he is your husband like what husbands and wives should do" I stared at Eddie still angry at him for not telling me anything.

"Well she doesn't need to, I heard everything" Fabian said coming in the kitchen, "and I agree with Nina we shouldn't tell the kids what's happening". We all nodded to that a while we all started talking.

Genevieve's P.O.V

I was in the room with Geneviene, Annie(Annabelle) and Izzy. We were all studying for a test we have next week. "I don't get it" Annie said.

"Get what?" I asked looking down at my book. She then told me question 3a. I read the question and explained it to her. She looked at me like I wasn't speaking English.

"Still don't get it" she shook her head slowly. She got up and left saying "I'm just getting a drink". I began to study with Izzy and Genny.

Annie's P.O.V

I was walking down stairs from Genny and Gen's room when I heard Aunt Nina, Uncle Fabian and Mum and Dad talking. I heard a familiar voice, it was Auntie Amber. She said something weird like Sibu something. "No Amber" Auntie Nina said.

I popped looking confused. "Wait, What is Sibu-" My English accent said. I couldn't really say it so I didn't finish the sentence, but I knew they were hiding something.

* * *

**Heyo,**

**Long time, no update. Sorry about that it's just the last term(semester) of school and I am really busy. Anyways sorry for that bad, awful, abominable chapter. If you have any suggestions that you think may fit the story or maybe how I write please tell me( I really need it).**

**Also I recommend the book Lost and Found by Smiley612(Fabina), Scarred by DefinitionOfAWriter (Fabina), The Arrangement by Bambo19 (Peddie), New Beginnings by ChiBaby12345(Peddie). Please read it :D.**

**I have Facebook, Twitter, Instagram. All info is on my profile. :)**

**And a goal, starting with 50 :D then will go higher!**

**Bye! Till next time -which will be soon-. Please R&R, Follow and Favourite :)**

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Chapter 3-

Amber's P.O.V

"What is Sibu-" she asked. She couldn't say it.

"American slang!" I said, "Fabian and I remembered how Nina thought us our first American slang" I said and it wasn't a lie, it was true-ish.

"what does this have to do with what ever you say" Annabelle asked.

"Means Sup Boo!" I said playfully punching Nina.

"We were just about to leave let's go Annie" Eddie said breaking the conversation "Izzy!". Nina gave Eddie and Patricia a don't tell look.

"Why are we in a rush?" She Annie asked, then the front door closed. Izzy then ran downstairs.

"Bye Izzy" I said as she ran.

"Bye bye!" She said back.

"Do you guys think Annie is like Patricia and Izzy is like... I don't know" Nina and Fabian nodded. "So what are we going to do with the whole mystery thing?" She asked.

"Shh... First of all be quiet and second if all forget about it for now" Nina said lowering her tone down.

"Gotta go to work bye" Fabian said kissing Nina on the cheek. Next thing we heard was the door closing.

"Fabina, never gets old" I sighed. "Well i have to go too see you soon!" Then with that I left.

* * *

**Hello Guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating and this is an awful chapter but it's not my fault I have writers block! If you want to help me get rid of my writers block please go to my profile and answer the poll! Thanks Bye, Review, Favourite, Follow**


End file.
